


Fucking Reality

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This dream was better than real life, hands down.  Even with the ducks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Reality

Sean was in the stands the day the Blades _finally_ won the cup.

Better yet, Viggo was kneeling between his legs, sucking him off.

And there was enough legroom for that, the seats were comfortable, and Jesus, Viggo's mouth was hot, so good Sean thought it should be illegal.

Wait, what the _fuck_ was going on in the field? Sure, the crowd had stormed the grass, but why were they turning into _ducks_?

Sean grunted at his alarm clock. _Fucking dreams,_ he thought.

No. On second thought, the Blades winning the cup _and_ getting a blowjob from Vig? Fucking _reality_.


End file.
